This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are proposing studies to determine the resolution limits for fluorescence diffuse optical tomography (F-DOT) using over-sampled measurements. It will exploit the combined expertise of two NCRR National Resources: data acquisition using the recently established molecular imaging workbench at the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy (CIVM) and image reconstruction using the parallel computing facilities at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center (PSC). Specifically, we will be conducting the following studies: (i) Development of open-structured software package for F-DOT simulations and image reconstruction;(ii) Study of resolution limit in phantoms and animals without prior information;and (iii) Study the improvement of resolution limit with simultaneously acquired prior information from micro-CT.